Enfermés
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: Roxas est enfermé dans sa citadelle sombre. Naminé est enfermée dans ses manoirs blancs. Sora est enfermé dans sa fleur de métal. Au fond, là-dedans, qui a encore le choix ?


_Cet OS a été corrigé le 22 avril 2015. _

**Ce texte a été écrit en une heure à l'occasion de la dix-huitième nuit de l'écriture du FOF, sur le thème "cellule". Pour plus d'informations, me contacter en MP. **

* * *

><p>Encore une nuit sans lune.<p>

Les seules lumières qui éclairent la cité sont celles de la clarté vacillante des néons. Ici, le naturel n'a pas sa place. Pas de jour, pas de soleil – et la nuit, même pas de lune. Juste quelques étoiles. Elles semblent si proches les unes des autres, et pourtant elles sont si éloignées.

Les membres de l'organisation son identiques aux étoiles. Ils ont l'air soudés. Un groupe, ils disent. Pourtant ils se situent à des années-lumière les uns des autres.

_Nous n'avons rien en commun, hormis notre nature._

Roxas soupire. Il est seul dans la « zone grise », comme ils l'appellent. Là où les membres se réunissent. Là où ils se parlent. Si proches et pourtant si éloignés.

Il pose sa main sur la vitre, la caresse du bout des doigts. Cette nuit éternelle, ce lieu éclatant et froid, ces allées et venues qui rythment son quotidien. S'il avait eu un cœur, il en aurait presque été triste. Sans doute.

Il connaît par cœur chaque ruelle, chaque bâtiment qui forment Illusiopolis. Il connaît par cœur chaque couloir de la Citadelle, chaque pièce, chaque chemin à prendre. Il pourrait redessiner parfaitement le plan des lieux, sans faire une seule erreur. Sa maison.  
>On lui a dit que ça l'était. Sa demeure.<p>

Encore quelque chose qui l'éloignait des autres simili.

Roxas est prisonnier.

Comment pouvait-il considérer cet endroit comme son foyer ?

On l'y avait emmené de force. On lui avait appris les règles. On lui avait donné une chambre, puis on l'avait présenté aux autres membres.

« Nous sommes tes supérieurs. Tu dois nous obéir. »

Il avait obéi. On lui avait enseigné à se battre, à exécuter les missions. « Rends-toi au point donné. Massacre les sans-cœurs. Ramène des cœurs. Quand ta mission est terminée, rentre à la Citadelle. Fais ton rapport. Reçois tes primes. Va te reposer. Retourne à la zone grise. Et fais une autre mission. »

Partir, encore, toujours, et obéir aveuglément par peur des représailles. Rentrer, encore, toujours, et attendre là-bas, sans sortir, pour recevoir un autre objectif.

Il regarde Demyx, qui gratte quelques cordes, Luxord qui joue aux cartes. Non, il ne s'est jamais senti chez lui ici.

Il y est enfermé. Il n'a pas eu le choix. Il n'a jamais eu le choix.

_Ce lieu, c'est ma prison._

_Et la chambre, ma cellule. _

Pourquoi rester ? Pourquoi ne pas s'en aller, partir ? S'enfuir loin, laisser tout ça derrière soi ?

Il a déjà voulu. Quelques fois. Il n'en a pas parlé, à personne. Pas même à Axel. Pas même à Xion. Personne ne doit savoir. S'ils savaient, ils l'en empêcheraient. Ils l'enchaîneraient encore plus profondément à Illusiopolis, ils le surveilleraient de plus près, pour veiller à ce qu'il reste là, sage, obéissant, naïf et efficace.

Roxas le sait. Il s'en est toujours douté. Il en est sûr depuis que Xion est partie, qu'on l'a ramenée. Plus personne n'a confiance en elle.

_Plus personne n'aurait confiance en moi._

_Je suis enchaîné ici et personne ne peut rien pour moi._

Ce lieu est une prison qui n'en a pas l'air. Mais il n'est pas dupe.

Les autres le savent. Et les gardiens veillent.

* * *

><p>Naminé est prisonnière.<p>

Elle connaît par cœur le manoir. Les manoirs.

Elle n'avait rien voulu, jamais. Elle était apparue, comme ça, sans raison. Et parce qu'elle avait des pouvoirs dont elle avait à peine connaissance, parce qu'elle était une sorcière qui pouvait contrôler la mémoire du héros, on l'avait prise et enfermée. D'abord dans une pièce blanche, horriblement blanche. « Assieds-toi là, et modifie la mémoire du porteur de la clé. Il est important. Il va pouvoir servir nos desseins. »

On lui avait dit de dessiner, encore et encore. Elle avait obéi. Aveuglément. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne voulait pas affronter les représailles. Aider ces gens-là, qui se disaient comme elle – des « simili » – ou en aider d'autres, qu'est-ce que ça changeait, au fond ?

Alors elle s'était assise, elle avait dessiné, elle avait modifié la mémoire de Sora. Elle l'avait vu gravir les marches, accéder à de nouveaux lieu, s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans le Manoir Oblivion. Elle l'avait vu courir à sa perte, et elle l'avait aidé.

Mais Sora n'était pas comme eux. Sora n'était pas mauvais. Il avait un cœur. Elle l'a tout de suite senti. Ce cœur, c'est ce qui faisait toute la différence. Axel aussi le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait libérée. Ouvert un chemin, dans les ténèbres. Ouvert les portes qui la mènerait à la liberté. Elle avait pu choisir. Elle n'était plus l'esclave de l'Organisation. Elle prendrait ses décisions.

Elle avait aidé Sora, parce qu'il avait un cœur et qu'il l'aimait – qu'il croyait l'aimer. Elle lui avait rendu ses souvenirs, parce qu'il l'avait choisi. Elle devait accéder à sa requête, pour ne pas être enfermée dans ses propres remords.

_J'ai défait sa mémoire, j'ai détruit sa vie. Je dois la reconstruire. C'est une promesse._

Elle l'avait aidé et il s'était endormi. Profondément enfoui dans un sommeil sans rêve.

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à tout refaire. _

_Maintenant je suis libre._

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi tort.

La première cellule ouverte, une autre venait de se refermer.

Un autre manoir. Le Manoir abandonné. Elle n'est plus un simili, elle est une sorcière. On lui fait croire qu'elle est mieux ici. Mais elle est toujours assise dans une pièce blanche, elle dessine toujours pour manipuler le porteur de la clé. Elle obéi encore à un homme qu'elle ne connaît pas, parce qu'il dit vouloir le bien du héros. Si seulement elle avait un cœur. Peut-être aurait-elle la force de sortir, de partir loin.

_Si j'avais un cœur, je ne serais pas ici._

_En fait, je n'existerais même pas._

Elle dessine pendant que l'autre garçon veille sur elle. Il lui dit que tout va s'arranger, qu'ils vont la libérer. Que d'ailleurs, elle n'est pas vraiment emprisonnée. Mais elle doit respecter sa promesse.

Elle sait qu'elle ne sortira pas d'ici.

Ils le savent. Le gardien veille.

* * *

><p>Sora est prisonnier.<p>

Mais lui ne sait plus rien.

Sa cellule est une fleur.

Enchaîné dans un rêve sans début ni fin.

Enfermé dans la reconstruction de ses souvenirs.

Il ne peut pas sortir. Il ne peut pas bouger. Il a fait une promesse. Retrouver ses amis. Il doit reconstruire sa mémoire. Il n'a pas le choix.

Une promesse aussi est une prison.

Il est captif mais tout le monde compte sur lui.

Il n'est pas comme les autres. Parce que, lui, il sortira. Il se réveillera. Il continuera sa vie.  
>Et Roxas, Naminé – chacun des êtres qui lui sont liés – accompliront leur destin pour lui.<p>

Ils n'ont jamais eu le choix. Et s'il faut disparaître pour que le héros survive, ils disparaîtront.

Sous les yeux de leur gardien, qui veille.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'imagine que ça ressemble pas à grand chose, 60 minutes c'est pas très long. Mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! Merci pour votre lecture \o**


End file.
